


Dilated Pupil

by LoveMusicandShip13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMusicandShip13/pseuds/LoveMusicandShip13
Summary: The title is a pun, since it's about a student having a crush.The time in this isn't modern/recent* * *James is extremely smart, and somehow managed to catch the attention of one of his father's old friends. He doesn't know anything about him except that he's intelligent, lives far, and wants James to study with him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

    

   James Thompson felt like an average person, he didn't think highly of himself for various reasons. He didn't despise himself to the point of self destruction, but everyone has something about themselves that they wish they could change or improve. He felt that he was normal looking at an average height with basic hobbies and simple talents. He had sandy brown hair that was messy and curled slightly to the middle of his neck with a set of emerald green eyes. He had light freckles across random parts of his body, mostly on his face and shoulders, and he was 5'5.  
   The thing he was known for the most was his academic abilities, most people saying how he was highly intelligent for his age in a generation like this. Of course he felt a small sense of pride for that, but it also bubbled up insecurities about only being labelled as such and people assuming things. He loved to read and learn about interesting things, but even he had his limits. He enjoyed nature and writing, he'd draw and go on walks daily to feel the warmth of the sun and the chill of the wind.  
   James had an average life. He had a stay-at-home mother and a father that would go to work in the morning and come back in the late evening. He also had a younger brother that looked up to him and managed to annoy him at the same time. He wasn't the best at sports, the exception being swimming. He had an average build and a slim body. That's all he ever thought of himself; average.

   In the late afternoon James was sitting on a tree stump that was somehow shaped into an odd chair. The discovery confused him, but since then he would go this far in the forest to sit and listen to the distant sounds of rushing water. After this afternoon, however, his mother was waiting for him in front of their house. He walked over to her, and suddenly his mind was filled with possibilities as to why she would be waiting. Did he leave the door unlocked? Did his brother make a mess? Did the dog run out? He doubted it, but he was still confused.  
   He noticed that his mother looked nervous, which wasn't helping his own nerves at all. She looked up when he was a few feet in front of her, and he rose an eyebrow. He tilted his head. "Hello dearest. Were you out walking again?" He never liked pet names, but he wasn't in the mood to comment about it. He nodded, though he figured it was obvious. His mother, Olivia Thompson, turned to the house. "Well, come on then," she sighed, "let's talk inside." His eyebrows furrowed. He followed his mother into the house, closing the door behind him quietly. He heard his brother playing with the dog outside.  
   Olivia took a seat from the kitchen table, making James follow slowly. She cleared her throat. "You're probably confused." She let out a chuckle, though it sounded forced. James shrugged. "James... Your father and I..." Oh no. Nothing good came from parents talking about something and then they go to their kid, James knew that much. He swallowed. "Yeah?" He asked, slowly moving his foot up and down.

   "It's been...suggested to us that... Well, we can't...support you as much as you could be." His stomach started to twist. That could mean so much, but none of them had good meanings. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly. His mother started to look more pained, he noticed. "Mostly thinking about education...and offers... You're such a smart boy, James, my smart boy. I want the best for you, I want you to be able to be the best you can be for yourself. Which is why...I realized the hard way that maybe... The best isn't here for you." His throat tightened. "I don't understand..." He admitted. The confession made Olivia look dejected. Her eyebrows knit together as her gaze went from James to the floor. "James... One of your father's old friends talked to him the other day, and...he told us about all of the different opportunities you would have... But...they wouldn't be at home." His chest felt heavy. When his mother finally met his gaze, he saw the red start to grow around her eyes. She let out a shaky breath. "Believe me, I wouldn't have any of it at first... But this man seemed so sure... I had to think about it... It's your choice, of course, but I told myself that I should at least have told you." James looked at the floor. "It's an old friend, I can't remember if I went to school with him along with your father... He's extremely smart though, and a bit popular for it. How he went to us, I can't understand, but it sounded like he wanted you to study with him." James looked up at Olivia, furrowing his eyebrows. "Study...?" His mother gave him a weak smile at the odd expression his face made.

   "Like...a student, I suppose. You'd be living near him, learning there and...I dunno, a better place in general I would guess." James looked out the window. He saw his brother picking at the tree, then commenting about the sap to their dog. A small smile crossed his lips, and he realized it was a sad one. He had to know everything... It wasn't at home - it was with a complete stranger. So many thought and possibilities went through his mind about the cons. He bit his lip. "I don't even know him... It's so sudden... It's away from the only place I've known..." Olivia had her hands crossed, and they tightened. "You're absolutely right... Again, I just had to let you know. I'm sure he'll understand." James looked at her, and suddenly her face started to fall again. "Oh, James... I'm sure your father knows more about it, having been his friend and all..." She shook her head. "We'll talk about it later. I have to wash my face..." Olivia gave him a weak smile before she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking into her bedroom. James sighed and leaned further into his chair. Why was a complete stranger asking about him...?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Olivia Thompson speak to their son, who then meets a man he can't read - Jaydon WIlliams.

 

 

* * *

 

 

   His mother didn't seem to be able to look him in the eyes for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't until James' father, Mason Thompson, came home that she tried to put on a braver face. He sighed as he shut the door and locked it behind him. "How was work, honey?" Olivia asked, barely raising her toes to reach up and kiss his cheek. He gave her a tired smile. "Like always, Lia. How about you?" He asked. Olivia looked up at him with an expression he read quickly. "Oh...right." She tried to pass a weak smile for a moment until she turned to go to her son's bedroom. She took a small breath before knocking on his door.  
   Not getting a response, she slowly opened the door. "James?" She called out. James yelped, making Oliva flinch in surprise. "What was that for?" She tilted her head, going for a grin James figured was playful. He shook his head frantically. "N-nothing... Just a - nightmare." He dismissed, muttering at the end. Olivia's face grew concerned. "Oh...are you alright?" She asked. He barely nodded.

   "I-I'm fine. Did you need me for something?" He brushed some hair away from his eyes, though it slowly fell back in defiance. A small smile of fondness creeped along Olivia's lips at the gesture. "Your father's home." She finally said. James had to think for a moment before it processed, and he only nodded. Olivia's gaze went to the floor for a moment until she closed the door and went to the kitchen. Her husband had taken off his hat and coat, and she saw him rub at his face. "Do you need anything, sweetheart?" She asked as she walked over to him. Mason hummed at her voice, but shook his head when they made eye-contact.  
   "Just a headache, darling, but thank you." Another smile she couldn't control stretched over her lips. Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder, barely stroking with her thumb. "Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the kitchen. As always," she joked. They shared a smile between each other until she moved to start up dinner. Hearing the back door open, Mason's attention went to the sound. His younger son, Jacob, tried not to slam the door against the wall as he ran inside laughing. The family dog was practically at his feet as she followed him. Mason's face seemed to soften at the sudden atmosphere of playfulness.

   Jacob continued laughing, with the dog adding a bark in response, and he tried to shut the door. When he finally did, he lowered himself against the door, giggles continuing to escape his throat. The dog lowered itself to his face, and Jacob shrieked as he tried to cover his face. Mason chuckled, and Jacob's head jolted up at the noise. "Dad!" He called out. Jacob tried to stand up, stumbling a few times in his state, but he managed to run over to his father. Mason grinned, opening his arms as Jacob ran into them. Mason laughed at the impact. The dog whimpered as she slowly went over to the two. Mason lowered his hand to pet her head, and he made a noise when she tried to lick his hand.  
   Jacob giggled. "Roxy's trying to give you a kiss!" He explained, still giggling. "Well, tell Roxy that's not how kisses work," his father narrowed his eyes at the dog. Jacob laughed and turned to the dog. He waved a finger at her. "Roxy, that's not how kisses work!" He squealed when Roxy managed to lick his hand, making Mason laugh. "Roxy, no! No kisses!" Jacob tried to demand through his laughter. Olivia walked in, her eyes lighting up at the scene in front of her. Mason turned his head to her, and they shared a smile.

  "Jacob, how was today?" She asked, raising a hand to try and cover the smile she couldn't stop. "Good!" Was his only answer, making Olivia roll her eyes with a smile. Mason chuckled. "Little man's been busy. Look at him, he's got worker's sweat." Jacob grimaced. "Ewww! I don't want worker's sweat, get it off!" He yelped, frantically trying to wipe his face. His parents laughed at the attempt. "Sweetie, I think that calls for a shower." Olivia said. Jacob turned to her. "Does Roxy get one too?" Olivia tried not to laugh as she shook her head. Jacob's jaw dropped. "What!? We did the same stuff!" He raised his arms in exasperation. Mason and Olivia looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Jacob pouted.

   James started to walk in. Olivia noticed his face was a light red, but she didn't comment. James looked at everyone slowly. When his attention went to Jacob, he started to grin. "I don't think Roxy likes soap, Jake." He teased. Jacob sighed. "You're right..." He put his elbow on the table and rested his hand against his face as if he were in deep thought. Mason looked over at James, sharing an amused expression. Jacob jumped down to the floor and stared at Roxy.  
   "Why don't you like soap, Roxy..." He muttered. James saw his brother stroking his chin, and he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Jacob turned his head with wide eyes as he looked at James. James only grinned. Jacob started grumbling under his breath as he sat down at the table. James smirked, following his brother's action as he sat down. His father turned to look at him. "How are you, James?" He asked. James only shrugged.

   "So...I'm guessing your mother told you about..." Mason didn't know how to explain it, at least the beginning, it would depend on what he had to talk about that managed the difficulty. This topic was not a strong one. "Old friend asking about me." James finished. Mason snuck a peek at Olivia, who looked like she was trying to distract herself with seasoning. He cleared his throat.  
   "Right... What's your thought on it?" Mason asked. Maybe clearing up the obvious would make it easier. James looked at the floor. "When was this, what did he say, what's going to happen, how am I in it?" James fired the questions after a moment.

   Mason blinked. "Olivia..." He called out, not breaking his eye-contact on his son in front of him. Olivia hummed, and she suddenly walked in with plates of food. Mason gave her an unamused look, to which she barely shrugged in response. "This was...probably around a week ago? He doesn't live too close, so I was surprised he visited... We talked about you and your potential. He talked about how you could do more there than being here..."  
   Olivia set up the table quietly, Jacob looking between everyone. He let out a loud sigh. "So serious..." Olivia gave him a weak smile. "How far does he live?" James asked a few seconds later. Olivia looked at Mason. He almost looked uncomfortable. "He joked about seeing the ocean..." Olivia suddenly looked stressed.

   "I couldn't tell if that was a joke," she confessed quietly. Mason looked at James, who winced. "So I won't be able to see you guys a lot?" Olivia stiffened. She wiped her hands before walking back to the kitchen. "Olivia-" Mason called out, but he sighed. "I don't think so, honestly... I think he mentioned you living with him." His father admitted.  
   Jacob's head moved from looking at the dog to the people in front of him. "H-he's leaving?" Jacob asked, his voice small. James bit his lip. "Why?" He finally asked. Mason shrugged. "To make it proper I guess. Something about it being in person and when it's convenient." James shook his head.

   "I meant why me..." He explained quietly. "Oh." Mason mumbled. He swallowed. "We're old friends... He's heard about you. I think he wants a sort of...student? Or assistant, whichever, maybe both." Mason rubbed his face. "I get it if it sounds unrealistic, but...he said it'd be good for you. Good environment, better materials, offers...whatever." He looked at Jacob, who was slowly messing with his food quietly.  
   James took a slow breath. The table was quiet. A minute later, Olivia slowly went to sit down in an available chair. Her eyes were watery. Mason moved to cover her hand with his, and she moved hers so they were holding the other. "What's he like?" James finally decided to ask. Olivia and Mason exchanged looks. She moved a loose strand of hair from her face, but it slowly fell back.

   "He's persistent..." Olivia grumbled, making Mason smile. "He's a good man. Smart for his age, to the point of his character being cheeky." He shook his head, and James noticed a small smile formed on his mother. "He's funny," Olivia offered. Mason nodded. "When he's not a workaholic, he can be...sarcastic?" He turned to Olivia, who moved her mouth to the side.  
   "Is he nice?" Jacob suddenly asked, surprising everyone. "He has to be nice or else James won't do anything." James felt a hollow smile across his lips. Mason chuckled. "I'd have to say...chosen politeness." Olivia rolled her eyes. "He gets stressed easily, goodness knows how much is on his mind..." She muttered. James moved his elbow to the table, supporting his head with his hand.

   "Do you guys...think I should?" He asked quietly. Silence filled the room. Mason glanced at Olivia, who started to mess with her dress. "Honestly...it's up to you. We'll support you... I'd prefer if it was here, but...I would at least...maybe...take a chance?" Olivia managed to say. Mason nodded. "I knew him for a few years. I think it's serious enough for you." Mason squeezed Olivia's hand in reassurance. Jacob looked down. "You're going away forever?" He asked. James didn't need to give it a second thought, he shook his head. "Not forever, buddy. Just...enough to get the jist of it, maybe." He patted Jacob's shoulder. "This is where I've been my whole life." Jacob looked up at him. He took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, not forever." His determined expression amused everyone. James smiled. "Not forever," he promised. 


End file.
